Study Session
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Deeks has been sent off to Quantico, Virginia to take an EOD crash course. Kensi isn't interested in waiting the whole four weeks for her brand-new boyfriend to come home.


**A/N: This one-shot takes place maybe a few weeks prior to the events 6x12 ("Spiral"), but definitely after 6x11 ("Humbug").**

 **This is another one I've had lingering around for a while. I considered tacking it on as an epilogue to LA Hold 'Em, as it occurs chronologically shortly after. But I decided it was fine as a standalone. Plus, it's done** ** _now_** **. Who knows how long it'll take me to finish that multi-chapter beast (I'm working on it, I swear).**

 **Disclaimer: All characters or other recognizable intellectual property belongs to someone else. The story is mine, but let's be honest, I'd never admit in public that these things run through my head, much less that I wrote them down and posted them.**

 **Rated: M**

 **You have been warned. But admit it… no one actually clicks on these M rated stories by accident.**

 **Update: super minor grammar corrections.**

* * *

Kensi Blye strode with purpose down the long, carpeted hallway. She was a little anxious, and still not over the surprise she had received the week before last.

" _Pack your bags, Mr. Deeks_ ," she had heard Hetty tell her partner on the very day they had come back to work from their post-christmas vacation to Mammoth, their first as an official (albeit secret) couple.

A thousand thoughts flashed though her head in that moment: how Hetty must have known they were actually together now; how she always suspected she had been banished to Afghanistan because Hetty somehow knew about their first time; how she feared this moment would come even before she started actually dating Deeks; and how she still had a little residual anger at the phrase she dreaded to hear again: _'Reassigned… A classified mission… Indefinitely.'_ Her mind had raced. Deeks couldn't just get sent away. He was a cop, not an agent. Right?

Deeks' own face had expressed a similar collection of fears. But he held steady and waited for the next set of instructions. Hetty went on to tell him he was the only team member who didn't know how to defuse a simple bomb. He was to attend an EOD course in Quantico, Virginia at the FBI academy. Nell had his travel and lodging information for the four week class, and he was to leave that afternoon.

Kensi and Deeks had stolen a moment away from the rest of the team before he left, but that sweet embrace, now over two weeks ago, was not enough to sustain her for so long in their finally established romance.

Towards the end of that first, torturously long two weeks, she had made up her mind to go visit him. Deciding that half the truth would be easier to sell than a whole lie, the volunteered the information to Sam and Callen that she was heading to Washington DC for the long weekend to visit some friends from college who worked in the District. When asked if she would make the hour long trip down to the base to see Deeks, she only shrugged and said she 'might,' but had no solid plans to do so.

She didn't even have to covertly dig up information about where he was staying. Deeks had almost immediately sent her his details, including his daily itinerary, in a not-so-subtle hint that he would appreciate a visit.

By the time she had arrived, it was late on Friday night. A plane and a train had brought her to the small town of Quantico, enveloped by the huge federal and military base complex. As was typical when anyone from the team traveled for work, Deeks' hotel room was booked under an alias; one that happened to be married to an alias of Kensi's. So with ease, she was able to convince the desk clerk to hand over a copy of his room key and saved herself the effort of picking the lock; thus keeping the surprise of her arrival a secret from Deeks for a little while longer.

At the end of the hallway as she approached Deeks' room, Kensi's anxiety had given way to excitement. She chastised herself a little bit for being so dependent on him so soon in their relationship, but she was honestly beyond the point of caring.

She keyed the door and quietly crept into the dimly lit hotel room. She could hear him in the shower humming some stupid tune or other. Mickey Mouse, maybe? She briefly toyed with the idea of hopping in the shower with him. But he didn't know she was there, and she had a better idea.

Kensi took off her jacket and jeans, plopping them silently with her small duffle on the bag rack in the closet. With only minor contortions, she removed her bra from underneath her tank top. Carefully and quietly, she opened the door to the bathroom, and dropped her bra on the middle of the tiled floor. She left the door open a crack, fearful that closing it all the way would give the game away.

She waited for him on one of the beds, laying on her side in what she hoped was a seductive pose. After what seemed like ages, Deeks finally turned off the shower. She listened intently to the sounds of him maybe toweling off. She was starting to get impatient when she finally heard the distinct sound of the shower curtain pulling back. He was still humming but abruptly stopped, and Kensi could only hope he had found what she had left for him.

Slowly, light from the bathroom shone through as Deeks opened the door and peered out around the corner, wrapped only in a towel. He spotted Kensi immediately, and his timid smile grew into a lascivious grin.

"Kensi! You came!"

"Not yet," she replied in her best attempt at a sultry voice.

"Classy," he responded with a smirk.

"Why are you still wearing that towel?" she asked impatiently.

"Why are you still wearing anything?" he retorted as he dropped the towel and prowled to the bed to remove the offending garments.

Kensi was way ahead of him and had peeled off her tank top before he could even reach her. His mouth went straight to her exposed breasts before drifting upwards to claim her lips with his. She deepened their kiss, nipping at his lips and savoring the familiar feel of his stubbled chin against hers.

She could feel him pressed against her thigh, starting to harden. With one hand, she reached down to help him along.

Deeks moaned at her touch and broke away from her lips to look at her. "I'm so glad that you've come—"

"I still haven't," she joked.

"—But you're going to get us caught. The team has to know you're here," he said softly.

"They all know I'm in the DC area. But I've got a pretty solid alibi," she assured him. "After all, I worked for a year each at the base in Norfolk, and the DC office before joining OSP. And I've come out here for vacation before."

"They'll see through it. They always do. They'll know—" he went on, with a little concern in his features.

"Maybe," she interjected, brushing away a strand of golden hair from his brow. "They'll know eventually. I wouldn't be surprised if they already do. But for now this is still just between you and me."

"You and me," he repeated in a whisper, kissing her languidly as his hands drifted to the waistband of her underwear.

"If you're too worried, I can always leave," she suggests helpfully. "I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind—"

"No, no!" he stops her. "That won't be—"

What it wouldn't be, Deeks never got the chance to say as Kensi covered his mouth again with hers. He returned her kisses with open lips, and her tongue darted out to taste his.

Deeks had managed to shimmy her panties down to her knees. As his lips left hers and began their journey southward, he pulled the thin fabric all the way beyond her ankles and discarded that final cloth barrier with the rest of her scattered clothing.

Kensi ran her long fingers through his damp hair, guiding his head first to each of her breasts, then along the midline of her flat stomach and beyond. He ghosted his finger tips along the side of her ribs and she squirmed at his touch.

"It's not fair that they sent me away from you so soon," he whispered against her naval.

"It's only been two weeks," she reminded him.

"I'm glad you can survive so easily without me," he bemoaned, his chin now level with the soft curls that led to his destination. "That must be why you flew out here when there's _only_ two more weeks until I come home."

"Hmmmm," she smiled at him warmly. "I just couldn't stand to think of you out here, all alone, and sad."

"And horny," he added.

"So I see."

He finally spread her legs and gently ran a finger along her folds, smirking when he encountered obvious moisture there already. "And it seems I'm not the only one."

Kensi didn't deny it. But she did let her breath catch in her lungs as he put his mouth on her, his tongue delving deeply into her before teasing at her clit with just the tip of the wet muscle.

Two weeks wasn't a particularly long period of time to be separated, given what they'd already endured. But at a stage in their new relationship when she rarely wanted to leave whatever bed her boyfriend was in— even for food, it was two weeks too many. And the tension that had built up within her during those fourteen days had started to break free; escaping her in breathy moans and jerky motions as she writhed under Deeks' expert touch.

She could feel the sweet pressure mounting within her, but was impatient for more. Before he could complete his task, she pulled Deeks up gently by his hair. He resisted her, and held on to her legs to keep himself in place between them.

"Kens! Baby? Just a few more seconds?" he begged, lapping at her pussy hungrily.

"Need you inside me. _Now_!" she demanded in desperation.

Deeks couldn't argue with such a request, and finally broke free to slither up her body. Kensi surprised him when she pulled away. But then she rolled over and climbed up on her elbows and knees and he eagerly took his place behind her.

Kensi waited restlessly, urging him on by pushing her ass back against him. Deeks took his time, running his hands down the smooth skin of her back before resting one on her hips, the other between them as he positioned the tip of his dick at her entrance. Finally he pushed in, penetrating her deeply in one smooth stroke.

Kensi dropped her head to the pillow and moaned loudly. Her inner walls, already worked up from his attentions with his tongue, began fluttering at the sensation of being filled completely. Deeks held steady and leaned forward to pull her silky hair to one side of her neck. He then dropped a kiss to the exposed shoulder before starting to rock his hips and move inside her.

Her weak beginnings of an orgasm grew into a full blown climax once she felt the head of his cock pass robustly against each bump and ridge within her. Deeks did not slow at her contractions. Rather, he kept pumping at speed, drawing out both her crashing waves of pleasure and her gasping cries.

When her pulsations had slowed to the occasional twitch, he finally stilled and pulled out so he could turn her around in his arms. Kensi laid down on her back and Deeks settled over her again, kissing her as soundly as he could despite his heavy breathing.

Cradling him between her legs again, Kensi snaked her hand down and slipped him inside of her once more. She bit her own lip at the satisfying ache she felt, and Deeks kissed away the pain her teeth had caused.

His strokes were slower now. Deeks' attention had shifted to her breasts, quivering back and forth with each of this strong thrusts. He dropped his mouth to one of the soft mounds, stilling it when he sucked the hardened nipple between his lips.

Kensi massaged at his back and shoulders, clutching at the bulging muscles of his arms in response to his ministrations. She writhed beneath him, continually in awe of how easily this man could make her come completely undone. Deeks seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he smirked at her, catching her dark eyes with his before diving in to engage her lips.

He was still moving slowly; drawing in and out to a steady beat. Kensi bent her legs around him impatiently, curling her toes and digging her heels into his ass as the burn within her was rekindled.

"Come on, Deeks!" she whispered at him. "I'm so close!"

If Deeks' strained gasps were any indication, he was as well. He hoisted himself up on his strong arms and began to ram into her repeatedly with speed. His lips were out of Kensi's reach, but she could still stroke at his chest and arms with her fingers. Her gentle caressing turned into desperate grasping, and she clawed at his slick skin as she neared her blissful peak.

Kensi's hips rose to meet his thrusts, and she continued to move even as she came again, clutching at his hands planted firmly on either side of her ribs. Deeks slammed into her one last time and stilled, letting her gyrating hips and trembling inner muscles pull him over the edge.

"Oh my God, Kens!" he growled, spilling himself in her depths.

He collapsed at her side, and buried his face in her neck. Kensi ran her fingers along the ridge of his now sweaty back.

"You're gonna need to shower again," she informed him through her steadying breaths.

"Seriously, Kens," he chuckled in response. "Four weeks is too long for this course."

"The military version is thirty-six weeks. And some tracks in the federal agent training program revisit it numerous times throughout the year long course," she stated. "I'm surprised you can learn anything in so short a period."

"Thirty-six weeks?! Fine. Well, it's definitely too long to be away from you," he asserted, kissing sweetly at the flushed skin of her neck.

* * *

The next morning, Kensi was woken up by soft lips skimming along the skin of her shoulders; her back pressed into the bare chest of her awake and very aroused partner. It wasn't for nearly another hour, once they were both sated again and had taken a short nap, that she could untangle herself from his embrace and head to the shower of the simple hotel room. She showered, began to dress and Deeks finally stirred.

"No need to spiff yourself up for little 'ol me," he called out to her, smiling.

"I'm going to head back into DC for the afternoon to actually visit my friends," she informed him, pulling out a clean shirt from her bag. "Have lunch, see some sights, maybe take a picture or two with them."

Reaching for her hand, he pulled her half dressed form back onto the bed with him. He kissed at the soft skin of her shoulder and collar bone, wrapping his arms around her waist a little possessively.

He asked her chidingly, "Do you _really_ want to go see them, or are you just establishing your alibi?"

She chuckled at him and arched her back into his gentle caresses. " _You_ should spend your Saturday afternoon studying for your explosive ordinance exam."

"I am, watch me!" he said chuckling softly. He rolled them so he could start to remove her recently clasped bra. "I know where to touch to make _you_ explode!"

Kensi couldn't suppress a genuine laugh. "Fine," she relented happily, shifting to settle in more comfortably beneath him. "But if you fail your course and you end up not knowing how to defuse a bomb, don't blame me."

* * *

 **A/N: Spoiler alert: in the show he does in fact fail his exam. And now we know why. ;)**


End file.
